Alleari Starweaver
Past Times with Good Company Growing up among a large, loving family, the young red-haired Quel'dorei Alleari made a peaceful life in a household that was along the border of Lordaeron and the enchanted forests of Quel'thalas. The Starweaver family had been married to ally themselves to House Dawnrunner and produced two children five years apart. Alleari was the younger to her brother Fennaryu, and for that reason he had been very protective over her, and their other siblings. It was a common sight for Alleari to follow Fennaryu wherever he went if she could, and due to how small she was, often hitch-hiked on his back as he climbed the trees. As evening turned to night, the two would often watch the sun set and examine the changing colors of the nature around them. Her focus always seemed to set up into the sky, watching the twinkling stars against the black night. On rare occasions would she ever feel as though she focused so much on a single star that she could faintly imagine zooming in up close to it and stare wondrously at its glowing mass. It was a night after one of these occasions had occurred when she discovered she could summon fire for warmth in her hands. She did it by accident, she was sure, and because she didn't understand, she decided to study it. She would run off to a barren place and attempt again and again but the glow of a fire would not come back. Alleari was shy, and unsure of who to go to about the incident with the fire, so she had let Fennaryu aware of the situation, which in turn got her to family members who would embrace her gift of magic and help her receive the tools she needed to become a magus. Time became constrained with her effortless tutoring, but Alleari did her best to keep close to her brother through other communications. It occurred to herself, early on, that there were possibilities of traveling to Silvermoon or Dalaran to further her studies, and she would agree to this at the age of ten. Alleari mostly kept to herself, studying arcane and its schools heavily with the help of the endless books in the libraries. She frequented there daily, finding a nook in the shelves that would sustain her incredibly light weight and read in them. It was then that she often felt she could study the best, and truly, undisturbed. She had one day done the same thing, finding herself a spot within the 'A' section for a change. As she made herself comfortable with a book she had noticed the faint glint of something silver and gold. It was always a myth that her mother's side of the family had an eye for shiny and genuine things, and so it came to no surprise to herself that maybe, just maybe, she had the same instinct. She decided to try her luck, pulling the book from its place and revealing it to be the golden symbol of a sun with the silver imprint of a moon. Tracing her hand over it, she was able to tell it held magical properties. Opening the cover of it revealed this was no book of the library's, but a book formerly belonging to someone with the initials A.S. like her own. Further investigation of what the book held told her it was once the book of someone known as an Astromancer. She had heard of them before, they were mages who dedicated their knowledge to studying the cosmos and manipulating its energies, and how one could manipulate their sight with the use of scrying to see what lies out there in the Great Dark. Alleari was intrigued, and upon bringing it to her professor, it was put into discussion for future classes she may take. A subject known as Astromancy was not something uncommon among the Quel'dorei, but was a rather niche selection for an arcanist. Determined to study something she admired and was interested in, Alleari pushed to begin her training to become such an arcanist. Chaos Fennaryu left home when Alleari was at the age of seventeen. While she was confident wherever he was going would be nothing but good, she felt herself grow lonely, and her only company becoming a journal that she would write her days musings within. It wasn't too long after this that the city would be under siege. Alleari fled through a portal with some family members and arrived in Dalaran where they would find very limited time to rest as the scourge attacked very soon after. They would not find home to return to anywhere, and many, as well as Alleari, went off on their own. Theramore was her place to go, as she followed many magi including her teachers to the city to continue her studies as Dalaran would be rebuilt. Appearance The first most notice about Alleari is her blazing white hair, which shimmers with the violet hue of the arcane. The length falls to her rear, most often braided down to her waist with her bangs often groomed to curl around the front of her face. Elven blood defines her features with elegant angles upon her nose and cheeks, and soft, pale skin. Her eyes glow the pink-violet of the arcane, and are most defined during darker hours. The woman is short in height, and incredibly thin, showing little very little of the slight hourglass figure she has. Most robes and gowns are flowy and unfitted, made of light materials that often billow outward in lovely sheer waves of cloth. Alleari tends to favor pastels with her color pallet, and tends to create her own clothing and designs. While most designs to the eye may seem impractical, the elf does well in finding ways to create "battle-proof" gowns for the battle field. Most efforts are defective and often she will call upon the use of a prismatic shield over trusting her attempts to reinforce her sometimes fancy attire. Category:High Elf Category:Kirin Tor Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Characters